


Ancora, il primo giorno

by Duedicoppe



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: mi è semblato di vedele una merisù
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: Missing moments da "Questo è il primo giorno del resto della tua vita". A questo punto pare assodato che riesco a pensare solo per scene giustapposte; mi sa tanto che dovrete rassegnarvi.





	1. Chapter 1

Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio.  
  
Avrei potuto morire.  
  
  
Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio.  
  
Avrei potuto essere ancora in esilio.  
  
  
Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio.  
  
Avrei potuto restare incatenato a quell'arpia.  
  
  
Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio.  
  
Avrei potuto ritrovarmi con una di queste ochette starnazzanti.  
  
  
  
  
Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio, ma anche se sei coraggiosa, tu non sei lei.  
  


***

 

 

**Le mani sulle spalle.**

 

_"Lui è... è..."_  
  
"Facciamo prima a dire cosa non è, non credi?  
Non è una brava persona."  
  
_"E tuttavia..."_

 

**Gli occhi, da arancioni, ritornano verdi.**

 

"E tuttavia, d'accordo. Ci proverò. Credo che valga la pena di rischiare."

 

**I visi appoggiati l'uno all'altro, fronte contro fronte.  
Le bocche così vicine che i respiri si fondono, le voci si accarezzano.**

 

_"Sei tu, vero? Sei proprio tu. Sei perfetta."_  
_"È per lui che ti ha trovata, MacTwisp?_  
 _Oppure ti ha trovata per me, sorellina?"_

  
  
  
**L'altra Matta del mazzo.**

 

 

***

 

 

_Ma le hai sentite, quelle risatine?_   
_L'hai vista, quell'aria di compatimento?_

  
"Poverina, non sa a cosa va incontro."  
"Poverina, chissà cosa si aspetta."  
"Chissà che cosa creeranno, quei due."  
"Forse un lago salato come lacrime..."  
"Forse una distesa di cactus..."  
  
_Melassa da una parte, derisione dall'altra._  
  
_Voglio fargliele andare di traverso._

 

 

***

 

 

Ti avviso, sto per ridurre a brandelli quest'affare.  
  
  
_Sintonia perfetta, a quanto pare._  
_L'ho scelto apposta perché me lo strappassi di dosso._  
  
  
Pazza.  
Sei completamente pazza.  
  
  
_Ti sbagli, è stato puro e inadulterato buon senso._  
_L'alternativa era il camicione con l'oblò._  
  


**Risate soffocate, mentre i primi volant atterrano ai vostri piedi.**  
  


***

 

  
  
  
_mmmmm......... sei magnifico........._  
  
  
Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo?  
  
  
_Alla perfezione._  


**Il torace di Stayne è ampio come la porta dei sogni.  
E l'ombelico è la sua serratura.**

  


***

 

  
  
_Riuscirò mai a vederti completamente nudo?_  
  
Lo sono.  
  
_No, non lo sei._

**Un ringhio da predatore braccato.**

  
Toglila allora, se vuoi! Toglila!  
Cosa credi che nasconda, lì sotto?  
Un diamante?  
  
_Io credo..._

**Baci la cicatrice sulla guancia.**

  
_Credo che nasconda..._

**Baci la cicatrice sullo zigomo.**

  
_Che nasconda una palpebra tagliata in due, e ricucita._

_Un occhio vivo, ma cieco.  
_

**Baci la cicatrice sulla fronte.**

  
Toglila.

Toglila pure.  
A quanto pare lo sai già, cosa nasconde.

**La benda va a tenere compagnia al mucchio di vestiti sul pavimento.**  
  
  
**Baci quel povero occhio rovinato.  
**  
  
  
**Suturi un'anima che sanguinava ancora.**

 

 

***

 

 

  
**L'alba si avvicina.**

  
  
  
Stanca?  
  
  
  
_Sì._  
  
  
  
(ghigno soddisfatto) - Ne hai avuto abbastanza?  
  
  
  
(rapido colpo di lingua su un capezzolo) – _No._  
  
  
  
Smettila di provocarmi, donna! Non ce la fai più!  
  
  
  
(sorriso fuggevole) – _Ma tu ce la fai ancora, giusto?_  
  
  
  
Non è divertente se non sei in grado di collaborare.  
  
  
  
_Non è divertente se cado in deliquio?_  
  
  
  
(risata roca e profonda) – In effetti... sì.  
  


**Lastre di pietra creano un sentiero per Oz.**

 

***

 

 

 

**Chiacchierano.**  
P **arlottano di quello che hanno trovato sul cuscino.**

 

"Una rosa. Una splendida rosa rossa".  
  
"Una rosa. Una meravigliosa rosa bianca".  
  
"Un braccialetto".  
  
"Una spilla".  
  
"Un anello".  
  
"Un biglietto, così dolce... 'sono andato a caccia, mia amata sposa. Attendo il tramonto per potervi rendere nuovamente omaggio.' "  
  
"Un'orchidea..."  


**Sussurrano, sospirano, ridacchiano.  
** **Sbirciano di sottecchi.**  
 **E alla fine, si decidono a guardarti apertamente, in attesa.**

  
  
"Niente.  
Né un messaggio, né un dono, né un fiore.  
Nemmeno un singolo petalo."  


**Il momento della verità.**

  
  
"C'è anche da considerare il fatto...  


**Il momento della stoccata.**

**  
**  
...che io non ero da sola, quando mi sono svegliata."

 

***

 

 

 

Percorre i corridoi.  
  
  
Attraversa i saloni.  
  
  
Esce sul loggiato.  
  
  
Sale la scala della torre.  
  
  
Arriva sul terrazzo.  
  
  
Si avvicina, attento a non fare rumore.  
  
  
  
Una mano si stacca dalla balaustra di marmo candido.  
Sceglie una delle fragole dal cesto.  
Si allunga all'indietro, esattamente all'altezza giusta per incontrare una bocca.  
Prima di ricadere, indugia in una carezza sulle cicatrici.

  


**Ha inizio una nuova danza, contemplando la strada per Oz.**


	2. La mappa del labirinto (spiegazioni)

La mappa del labirinto.   


Allora; "a grande richiesta", come nei vecchi estivi con ballo liscio (non scappate!!!!!! non sto per intonare "Romagna mia"!  ), segue un tentativo di tavola sinottica che correli i due incubi frammentarii, mit spiega dei dramatis personae...  
  
il primo giorno - tictac: Nivens McTwisp corre a prelevare il nuovo personaggio (che finirà col chiamarsi Ember)  
  
il primo giorno - pratikpolitik: Ember-non-ancora Ember versus Mirana (altrimenti detto "hai mandato il coniglio a trascinarmi qui e dopo due minuti scarsi mi ritrovo sposata??????!!!!!!!)  
  
il primo giorno - duello: la capocciona maledetta compare (in versione ologramma magico) per provare a rovinare tutto. la nuova personaggia rivela, in cinque parole, di sapere benissimo che la cattivona si chiama Iracebeth, e anche di tenerci un po', a quel tizio vestito di scuro e tanto alto che le hanno rifilato come marito! (ebbene sì, è il furFante di Cuori...)  
  
missing moments, primo frammento: pensieri di Stayne sulla tizia (fanno eco al "poteva andarmi peggio" pronunciato da lei guardando tutti gli altri sposi di quella notte - i vari re di carte, cavalieri, fanti, alfieri, re di scacchi eccetera - a quanto pare le sembrano a basso tasso di testosterone).  
la "lei" a cui lui si riferisce è Um-Alice.  
  
missing moments, secondo frammento: prima che le coppie si ritirino in privato, il Cappellaio tenta di spiegare alla nuova arrivata in che razza di casino è finita, e lei gli risponde che lo sa già e che le va benissimo. di conseguenza, lui la trova parecchio matta e parecchio simpatica.  
  
il primo giorno - non è stata mia, l'idea  
e conseguentemente  
il primo giorno - acqua e fuoco:  
i nostri novelli sposi finiscono come di dovere a letto insieme e iniziano ad apprezzarsi - in una notte mooooooolto lunga... nel contempo, Ilosovic decide di chiamarla Ember (che suona più o meno come Amber, ciè Ambra, ma significa "brace ardente").  
  
missing moments, frammenti dal 3 al 7 compreso: brandelli della luuunga notte di cui sopra, iniziando con la rabbia di lei alle insinuazioni sul nuovo pezzo di regno che salterà fuori da una coppia così abborracciata (e invece, come noi sappiamo, quello che salta fuori è un sentiero che attraversa le Outlands e il deserto, fino a raggiungere Oz)  
  
missing moments, frammento 8: il mattino dopo, chiacchiere tra le neospose - e a quanto pare Ilosovic è stato l'unico a prodursi in un ulteriore bis mattutino, invece di scappare dal letto lasciando qualcosa sul cuscino accanto ;-) ah, quell'uomo! l'avevo detto io che gli altri mancavano di testosterone!  
  
il primo giorno - buon non compleanno: un qualsiasi momento tra il "giorno dopo" e l'inizio del disastro. Ember va a portare un regalo al Cappellaio e Ilosovic la guarda, aspettandola.  
  
il primo giorno - chiedi all'inferno: Ember torna dopo aver sistemato i suoi affari e scopre che Iracebeth le ha fatto sparire il marito! ovviamente, si mette ad urlare come una furia contro Mirana (doveva starci più attenta, accidenti!)  
  
il primo giorno - invocazione: disperazione pura. il sangue che hanno versato, le anime che hanno bruciato sono i loro e soltanto i loro (decisamente una coppia passionale.)  
  
il primo giorno - il primo giorno, di nuovo: lieto fine. (o insomma, se Clarrissa riuscì a recuperare Kimball Kinnison dal nulla, in un posto come Underland-Wonderland anche Ember può riuscirci, no? e se anche no, chi se ne importa?) XD  
  
missing moments, ultimo frammento: finale post-finale, la vita dopo il lieto fine (quei due ormai sono decisamente affiatati).  
  
perdonata?

e grazie a chiunque abbia deciso di leggere fino in fondo, nonostante le schegge di vetro.

**Author's Note:**

> "La porta dei sogni": canzone di Luciano Ligabue. Grand'uomo.


End file.
